


you are the space in my bed

by hoars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, five senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not-- it’s not because they’re perverted or something. It’s not. It’s a comfort thing to sit still and extend his senses, focusing on the alpha and his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the space in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Florence + Machine song, "No Light, No Light."

With heightened senses, privacy was an illusion the pack did its best to maintain. The werewolves did their best to ignore the heightened sounds of someone showering, private conversations in the next room or on the phone, moments of intimacy, someone gasping for air after a nightmare, the shed of tears.

It’s not-- it’s not because they’re perverted or something. It’s not. The closest Isaac can come to labeling it is comfort. It’s a comfort thing to sit still and extend his senses, focusing on the alpha and his mate.

Isaac likes to listen. Likes to hear the whines and moans and slurred words Stiles can’t stop. Likes hearing the lapping of Derek’s tongue and purrs. The days and nights his father haunts him, he needs to hear it. Needs to know Derek isn’t like his father even when the alpha’s hands and voice feel as unforgiving. Isaac needs to know Derek won’t, isn’t hurting someone he loves even when he’s trembling with rage. So he listens.

He’s not the only one that finds comfort in the knowledge of Derek and Stiles having sex. He’s seen Boyd inhale once, twice and relax as if secure in the knowledge the world isn’t ending. Maybe for Boyd it is security, security the vicious and gentle are still twined tightly together to form one united front that a wolf can trust.

Erica likes to watch. Derek and Stiles don’t go out of their way to have sex where they can see, but sometimes they…forget. Isaac watches Erica’s pupils expand; carefully keeping his eyes averted from the tree Derek has Stiles pushed against. Isaac thinks Erica looks for their willingness to touch each other. So many people treated Erica like her seizures were contagious, unwilling to touch her. Like if they ignored her, her disease didn’t exist either. Touch is important to the female werewolf on a level Isaac doesn’t really understand, skin on skin contact still makes him uneasy.

As much as Scott pretends the idea of Stiles and Derek together disturbs him, Isaac has seen Scott touch Stiles on the bruises Derek marks his mate with. Scott touches the marks with too much purpose to be an accident. He wonders what satisfaction Scott derives from the touches, he’s the only wolf allowed to touch Stiles without waiting for Stiles’ permission. Scott’s parents were separated though, and if Isaac had to guess he’d say his parents stopped touching each other months before the divorce. But he can only guess.

Despite losing his lizard form in favor of being a wolf, Jackson hasn’t stopped tasting the air. Out of all of them, he is perhaps the least subtle. The morning afters, when Stiles is wearing sweats and blinking blearily, Jackson will stand close and lick the air, centimeters from Stiles’ skin. He always moves out of Stiles’ space before the alpha mate can wake fully, his face satisfied. Jackson isn’t hard to figure out. Derek would have killed Jackson, still could and the new wolf believes Stiles will prevent it. Sex is power in the guy’s head and if Derek still wants Stiles, Stiles has power.

They aren’t perverse. _They aren’t._

It’s a need though. A need Isaac knows Derek and Stiles indulge them with, and he doesn’t know if the rest of the pack realizes that. Derek and Stiles could hoard their sounds, cover them with music or static so Isaac can’t listen. They could spray air freshener and always shower before leaving their room so Boyd can’t breathe them in deep and hold them in his lungs. Derek and Stiles could keep their sex life to their bedroom where Erica would not dare step, instead of indulging themselves where the mood strikes them. Stiles could ask for no marks or dance away from Scott’s prodding fingers. They could erase all signs of intimacy from their skins so Jackson could not taste it.

But they don’t, because they are the alpha pair and the alpha pair does what it can for the pack, even provide something as personal as this as comfort.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] You Are The Space In My Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597019) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
